How To Train Your Dragon: Different Dragon
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What would it be like if instead of befriending a Nigthfury, Hiccup instead made friends with a dragon of a different species? Read and find out! Pairing undecided. Poll closed!
1. Prologue

_**So, here's what I'm thinking. What if, instead of shooting down a Nightfury, Hiccup befriends a different dragon? How would that change certain events? Don't worry though. Hiccup will still get Toothless, just later on in the story. But, I have a poll set up on my profile for which dragon Hiccup should befriend first. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with my choice of dragons.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon! So don't ask!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Dragon Encyclopedia"_

_**"Songs (If I do any.)"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue: What Is That Dragon?!<strong>_

"Aw. The gods HATE me!" Those are the words of a young Viking from the island of Berk. It's a land that has great warriors, and even greater livestock. All of which is guarded jealously! The only downsides are the pests. While most places have termites, or rodents, they have... Dragons! And right now, a young Viking male by the name of Hiccup is searching for a dragon that he could kill to prove to his father that he was ready for the life of a Viking... But he's not having much luck.

Young Hiccup stands at a measly five feet, eleven inches. While that may be tall for one of us, he's a bit on the short side for a Viking adolescent. He had chestnut colored hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore a brown fur tunic with long dark green sleeves. He also wore pants the same color as his sleeves. His boots are also made of fur.

"Yeah, some people lose something simple like a pen, or a dagger," Hiccup griped to himself. "But me? I go and lose a WHOLE DRAGON! Maybe dad is right. Maybe I'm NOT cut out to be a-"

Hiccup stopped his rant when something on the ground caught his eye. It was some kind of footprint, that much is certain, but it wasn't one from any mammal that he knows about. In fact, it looked reptilian in origin, but bigger! He looked to his left and saw that there was a trail of these footprints!

Against all of his better judgement, Hiccup began to follow the trail. He noted that the trail was leading deeper, and deeper into the woods. _'Oh geez, I'm about to discover what might be a new species of dragon! What does it look like? What are its powers? Can it fly, swim, or both?! I've gotta find out!'_ Hiccup thought to himself excitedly.

Pretty soon, Hiccup found himself in a beautiful clearing. There were trees, tall grass, big rocks, a cave, a watering hole, and a dragon that was drinking from the watering hole! ...wait, WHAT?!

Hiccup turned his head so fast, he could've broke his neck from the speed alone! He found one! He found a dragon! And that dragon was...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. Sorry about the short chapter, but I need you all to know something. I haven't decided on the dragon Hiccup is going to befriend first, so I've posted a poll on my profile about that! I need you all to vote on which dragon Hiccup should befriend first! I'll leave the poll up for a time, but you've all got to vote, or I'll get no conclusive results! Read and review! All flames will be absorbed by the Monstrous Nightmare!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Well, it's a landslide... The dragon that hiccup befriends is... A Stormcutter! I was honestly hoping for a Red Death... Oh well! Can't win em all! But in the meantime, here's a chapter pertaining to how OOC Hiccup will be in this story. He won't be timid, but he won't be a jerk either. If you all could send me some name ideas for Hiccup's dragon, that would be nice. I haven't decided on what gender his dragon will be, so the name can go either way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not in any way own How To Train Your Dragon!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: History of Hiccup!<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the dragon training arena, Stoik the vast was overseeing the preparations for dragon training. His longtime friend, Gobber was in charge of teaching the new trainees how to kill a dragon to be initiated into the tribe as dragon killers. But his mind wasn't on his work. It was on how Hiccup spoke to the trainees after the attack.<p>

_'Why would he lash out at them like that? I know he's friends with Astrid, but why attack the others? They haven't done anything to him! ...Have they?' _Stoik thought to himself. He was broken from his thoughts by a pat on the back by Gobber.

"Ey, Stoik! Wha's eatin' ya, chief? Yer 'ardly doin' yer job!" Gobber said in his crazy accent. _**(Please note that I will not be typing Gobber's accent after this chapter, as it's a pain in the tail to write!)**_

Stoik looked at his long time friend before sighing. "I just don't understand what's goin' on with Hiccup. He's lashin' out a' everyone! Snotlout, Fishlegs an' the twins, Ruff and Tuff especially! You know why he's like he is?" Stoik asked, hoping for answers. Gobber just shook his head negative.

"Ah only ever seen 'im wi' Astrid, and they're plen'y social!" Gobber explained. "Bu' tha' o'ers... Ah jus' don' know wha's wrong wi' 'im!"

This was when Astrid chose to jump in to the conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" Astrid asked.

"We need to know why Hiccup is so hostile towards everyone his age, aside from YOU, Astrid." Stoik explained.

Upon hearing this, Astrid immediately knew this would be a good time to help her long time friend, and secret crush.

"Well chief, Hiccup doesn't particularly like Snotlout and his group. Namely because they were the ones who physically assaulted him when he was little. ...Well, little-ER." Astrid explained.

This got a look of shock on the chief's face. I mean sure he knew that Hiccup wasn't the most well liked in the village, but he didn't know it went this far!

_'The next time I see Snotlout and his group, they're in for a SERIOUS talking to! But in the meantime, I need to go home, and talk to him about this.'_ Stoik thought to himself. It was highly unknown to him that as of now, Hiccup is busy meeting his very own dragons!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that this chapter is also relatively short, but it's all I could come up with at this time! Also, I'm sorry for the long update, but Internet went down yesterday because of the snow storm, so I couldn't update! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Also, I'm open to suggestions about what Hiccup's third dragon should be. The second is already gonna be Toothless.<strong>_


End file.
